1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to sucking devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic devices such as mobile phones become smaller in size, elements used in such electronic devices, such as lenses, aperture and spacers are correspondingly made smaller. In assembly of such elements, sucking devices which have air flowing therethrough are usually used for sucking the elements to their positions.
However, as the elements become smaller, the sucking devices need to be changed for providing an appropriate air sucking force on the elements and avoiding air leaking out.
What is needed, therefore, is a sucking device, which can overcome the above shortcomings.